


if you take my hand (i promise we're perfect)

by darkrosemind



Series: dianetti prompts [8]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Thinking About the Future, Wedding Proposal, bi character(s), contemplating feelings, dianetti, girlfriends to fiancees, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: For Gina, it's a simple text from Rosa that just asks if she's free tonight.For Rosa, it's much much more than that. It's the determination of her future; of THEIR future together. It's the start of a new chapter of their lives, it's everything from Rosa's dreams of a perfect life with Gina.





	if you take my hand (i promise we're perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from A fan: Can you write how YOU think Rosa would propose to gina? 
> 
> i like ur name btw

It's just another graceless night for Rosa when she gets to thinking about the woman sleeping next to her. Three in the morning, and for some reason, Rosa can't sleep. Gina is softly snoring next to her, her face buried in a pillow and her auburn hair fanning out around her head.

Rosa reaches out to touch Gina's silky hair, softly pulling a few strands up and then letting them fall back on Gina's head. Gina stirs for a moment, mumbling something about Rihanna in her sleep. She turns over and the pattern of her soft snores continue.

Rosa sighs. She breathes in through her nose slowly before releasing her breath through her mouth. Rosa props herself up on one arm and leans over to tuck a few strands of Gina's hair behind her ear. 

Gina's phone dings with a notification on the nightstand, causing Rosa to slightly jump. Gina thrusts out an arm and knocks the phone to the floor. "Tell Beyonce I can't make it," she mumbles. "I'm seeing Taylor Swift that day."

Rosa bites back a smile and gets out of bed. She crosses the room and picks up Gina's phone, inspecting it for damage before putting it back on the nightstand. And then she gets into Gina's side of the bed, tucking herself into the covers as Gina rolls away a little bit in her sleep to make room for Rosa.

Moonlight shines in through the window and falls over Gina, illuminating her face. Rosa finds herself idly reaching for Gina's hand, taking it in both of her hands and running her thumb over Gina's palm.

And then she's really thinking. Rosa doesn't  _ know _ what she wants. Or maybe she does, and she's just afraid to admit it to herself. She  _ knows _ that she loves Gina Linetti; she at least knows that much. And maybe that's enough for Rosa. Just  _ knowing _ that she loves someone with all of her heart and that someone loves her back.

Or maybe it's  _ not _ enough. Maybe there's something  _ more _ that's missing from their relationship― maybe something that should be on Gina's left hand, on her ring finger.

Rosa shakes the thought from her head. It's totally absurd. Marriage? Yeah, Rosa admits that she's thought about getting married a lot. Running away from Marcus because she was afraid of the prospect. Diving into it too quickly with Adrian and then regretting it because it just didn't feel right. Alicia moving to London right when Rosa was  _ thinking _ about talking about marriage with her. Being afraid of marriage and being afraid of love, all while afraid that Rosa wouldn't  _ have _ anyone to ever get married to.

But maybe she  _ does _ want to get married. She really, really does. Every single time Rosa's met someone that she's thought is  _ the one, _ it all ends up falling apart. And Rosa's afraid of that. She doesn't want anything to fall apart between her and Gina. Because Gina Linetti is literally  _ perfect _ for Rosa. And their time has finally synced up after  _ years _ of knowing and not knowing at the same time that they were supposed to be together.

Rosa Diaz is not willing to let go of Gina. She doesn't want to risk rejection or get into something that they'll both end up regretting. She just wants everything to somehow be perfect and work out between them. Rosa isn't sure if she should even think about proposing to Gina.

And then Gina pulls closer to Rosa and wraps her arms around Rosa's body. She snuggles into Rosa's side and sighs contently with her head on Rosa's chest. Rosa's heart swells with love and she wraps her arms around Gina. 

And so abruptly, Rosa  _ does _ know. She wants to be with Gina forever. She wants to wake up to the sound of Gina's Beyonce alarm and she wants to make breakfast in the morning with Gina at her side. She wants to watch movies with Gina and fall asleep halfway through or end up abandoning the movie and focusing on each other. She wants to sleep in on weekends with Gina. She wants to steal Gina's t-shirts in exchange for Gina stealing her leather jackets. She wants Gina to send her dumb memes and show her stupid videos. Rosa wants all of it. The perfect life together.

Rosa Diaz wants to marry Gina freaking Linetti. Who would've thought?!

She reaches over Gina's sleeping body, trying to find some way to reach her phone. After five minutes of trying, Rosa finally grabs it and comfortably settles into the pillows. 

The artificial light of the phone blinds her for a moment, before her eyes adjust to the light. Rosa starts browsing for… engagement rings?? Rosa's seriously thinking about doing this. Because she wants to have  _ everything _ with Gina. The outrageous engagement rings, the wild bachelorette party, the stupid wedding vows, the dumb honeymoon…  _ all _ of it.

Rosa spots a ring that she  _ knows _ is perfect for Gina. It's pretty and noticeable. It's bold, just like Gina. But it's not  _ too _ much. And it's also not  _ so _ expensive. Rosa knows she can afford it; she's been saving money since like forever.

It's a spur of the moment decision when Rosa quickly buys it. Just a simple tapping of a button on her phone, all at four in the morning. And Rosa's going to pick it up the next day at the jewelers. That is, if she gets enough sleep and manages to stay awake the next day. 

Rosa turns off her phone after leaving the website, putting it on the nightstand next to Gina's phone. She wraps her arms around Gina again and pulls closer to her, contently falling asleep.

They wake up the next morning to the sound of Rosa's blaring alarm. Rosa groans and slams a pillow over her face as Gina's Beyonce alarm stars singing at the same time.

"Morning, Rosie," Gina chirps, slamming the off button on Rosa's alarm. She, however, does nothing to stop Beyonce's voice from flowing out of her own alarm. "You look great."

"Uurrghh," Rosa mumbles. 

"You coming to work today?" Gina asks, getting out of bed and busying herself around the room. She pulls out a few shirts and then about five pairs of pants before deciding on her clothes.

"Mhhmm," Rosa groans, her eyes closed.

"Well, get up, then! I'll make us breakfast!"

When Rosa finally picks her head up from the pillow, Gina is fully dressed. "That's my leather jacket," Rosa says, eyeing Gina.

Gina laughs. "Well, the way you're looking at me… I think you like it."

"Whatever," Rosa mutters, forcing herself up. "I'm wearing your shirt. The black one with the silver lining―" 

Gina tosses the said t-shirt at Rosa, who catches it in one fist. "Gonna get a shower," Rosa mumbles, trudging off towards the bathroom.

When she emerges from the bathroom fully dressed and freshened up, Gina's already making breakfast. "I made waffles," Gina says, waving Rosa over. Gina proceeds to grab a bottle of maple syrup and pours some over her waffles. She catches Rosa's raised eyebrows and puts the maple syrup down defensively. "What? I grew up with Jake. This isn't even  _ close _ to how much  _ he _ puts on  _ his _ waffles."

Rosa laughs. "You're cute," she decides.

"You  _ just _ found that out? Please, Rosa, I won a beauty pageant the day I was born. All of the other babies in the hospital were so blinded by my beauty that they couldn't see anything for at  _ least _ two weeks," Gina says dramatically.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's because newborn babies can't distinguish objects and color," Rosa says.

"Well, they sure as hell can hear, because I came out of the womb listening to Beyonce."

"Beyonce wasn't even around at that time."

A while later, they're both on Rosa's motorcycle and speeding towards the precinct. When Rosa parks her bike in the garage, Gina dramatically pulls off her helmet and tugs a hand through her auburn waves. Rosa watches with amusement before tugging Gina towards the elevator.

"Oooh, Rosa and Gina coming into work together!" Charles says excitedly when they get to the bullpen. "I bet I know what you two were doing last night―"

"Eurgh," Gina says. "Please stop."

"Gross," Rosa says. "Shut up."

―"You guys were making dinner together and then you watched a movie and then you shampooed each other's hair and massaged each other's feet before going to bed!" Charles eagerly finishes.

Rosa wrinkles her nose. Gina raises both of her eyebrows. "Okay, somehow, that's  _ worse," _ she says. "Don't you dare ever try guessing what Rosa and I do in our free time ever again."

And then Gina stalks off to Holt's office and Rosa heads to her own desk to get some paperwork done. Around her lunch break, Gina comes over to Rosa's desk. "Hey, you wanna grab some lunch or something?" she asks.

"Oh," Rosa says. "Um, I can't today. I have a case to work on with Jake… there's a guy in a… car… that we're… trying to find," she finishes dumbly, shooting a look at Jake.

"Oh, yeah!" Jake jumps in, throwing a frantic look at Rosa. "A guy in a car! He… killed two men! With his car! Me and Rosa gotta go find him!"

"You two are weird," Gina decides. "M'kay, I'll just steal one of Scully's extra sandwiches."

"What was that!?" Jake says to Rosa as soon as Gina is out of earshot. "What kind of a case is as vague as  _ that? _ And why'd you say I'm working it with you? Do you need my help on it or something?"

Rosa rolls her eyes. "You literally  _ just _ made up the fact that the dude killed two guys. It's a fake case, dummy." She picks her phone up from the desk and slides it into her pocket.

"Oh. Why did ya make up a fake case? Are you hiding something?" Jake asks curiously.

Rosa rolls her eyes again and stands up. She grabs Jake by the wrist and pulls him to the elevator. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Jake yelps as Rosa drags him. Rosa ignores him and presses a button on the elevator.

"Listen, idiot. You're coming with me because if you stay in the precinct, Gina'll get suspicious and know that something's up," Rosa snaps.

"What? You're hiding something from Gina? What is it, Rosa?" Jake asks, standing in the elevator feeling quite uncomfortably. 

"No questions," Rosa orders. "Just don't say anything to her, okay?"

Jake doesn't reply. He nervously waits for the elevator to open. 

A few minutes later, they're walking outside. Jake clearly doesn't know where Rosa is leading him. "Where are we going?" he asks. When Rosa doesn't reply, he says, "oh, yeah, no questions." But nearly a split second afterwards, he asks, "are you gonna kill me or something?"

"No," Rosa mutters. "But since you're asking so many questions, I might."

Jake presses his lips together and makes sure not to say another word for the rest of the walk.

Finally, Rosa pushes the door to the jeweler's shop open. "Pickup for Diaz," she says, walking up to the counter. The woman at the counter smiles.

"Just a minute, dear," she says.

"Why are we over here?" Jake asks. "Are you collaborating your homemade jewelry line with this place?"

Rosa scowls, tapping her foot impatiently as she waits for the counter woman to come back. The woman comes back a minute later, holding a small bag in her hands. She hands it to Rosa, and Jake curiously peers over to see what it is. Rosa snatches the bag away and heads out of the jeweler's shop.

"What is it what is it what is it what is it!?" Jake asks.

Rosa sighs as she halts to a stop. Slowly, she lifts a small black box from the bag.

Jake's eyes go as wide as dimes. "Oh my  _ god! _ Is that what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?" Rosa asks.

"You're gonna marry Gina!" Jake accuses with excitement.

"If she says yeah," Rosa mutters.

"Can I see? Can I see can I see?" Jake asks, nearly hyperventilating.

Rosa gingerly opens the box to she Jake the ring. His eyes well up with tears. "It's beautiful. It's  _ perfect _ for Gina. There is  _ no _ way she's gonna turn that down. And seriously, Rosa! She's the happiest she's ever been with you! I mean, there was this one time in the second grade when she successfully glitter-bombed the fifth-grade spelling bee and she was pretty happy then, but really, Rosa! Gina loves you  _ so _ much. When are you gonna ask her?"

Rosa tucks the box into her jacket. "Um, I don't know. Don't tell anyone or I'll kill you, okay?"

"Sure thing, Ro-ro," Jake agrees.

"And Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

When they get back to the precinct, Rosa sits down at her desk as if everything is normal. She can feel the weight of the small box in her jacket, and it's definitely making her a little bit jittery, but Rosa tries to ignore it. She pulls out her phone and sends a text to Gina.

 

**Rosa: u free tonight?**

 

Not a minute later, Gina texts Rosa back from her own desk, not more than seven feet away.

 

**Gina: yup**

**Rosa: mkay**

 

When the work day ends, Rosa finds Gina waiting for her by her motorcycle. "Hey," Gina says, pressing a chaste kiss to Rosa's lips. "Wanna get out of here?"

"That's literally just what we were gonna do," Rosa says, putting on her helmet.

"Where are you taking me?" Gina asks.

Rosa shrugs, mounting her bike. "Around," she says simply. Gina mounts the back of Rosa's motorcycle with ease and wraps her arms around Rosa's waist. 

"Cool. Hit it, Rosie."

The motorcycle whirs to life and within a few seconds, they're out on the open road. Rosa takes the motorcycle to the highway and they ride in silence until Gina manages to get some Dua Lipa playing on her phone. After a while, Rosa feels Gina impatiently tapping on her shoulder.

Rosa stops the motorcycle at the side of the highway and looks at Gina, lifting the visor of her helmet. "What is it?" she asks.

"I gotta pee," Gina announces.

"Fuck you, Gina," Rosa mumbles. "I don't know where the nearest exit is."

"Where are we even going?" Gina asks. "The sun is starting to set."

Rosa shrugs. "I don't know," she mutters quite truthfully. She's just been riding out with no destination in mind, hoping that some place will come to her mind quickly enough so that she can propose to Gina. 

"What's so important right now?" Gina asks, crossing her arms. "That you gotta drag me out here while I gotta pee without even knowing where we're going?"

Rosa sighs. "It's important, Gina," she mumbles.

"How important?" Gina demands.

Rosa takes a deep breath. She pulls her helmet of and sets it on her motorcycle, and then turns back to Gina. Slowly, almost robotically, Rosa's hands move to her jacket where the small box is tucked. She shakily gets down on one knee and pulls out the box with engagement ring.

Gina stares.

"Oh, wait," Rosa mumbles. "Hold on." She pulls the box open and then puts it out towards Gina. "There."

Gina peers down at the ring. "What the  _ fuck _ ," she mutters under her breath. "Are you asking me to marry you, Diaz?"

Rosa nods with uncertainty.

"Well, you didn't even ask me! How the fuck am I supposed to know what to do if you just put a box and a pretty ring in front of my face without saying anything?"

Rosa clears her throat. "Gina Linetti, will you marry me?" 

"Oh, boy, now I  _ really _ gotta pee."

Rosa frowns. 

"Of course I'll marry you, you dumbass," Gina says. "I like the ring, I like your body, I like your apartment… it's quite perfect, isn't it." She grabs Rosa's wrists and hoists her up. Rosa pulls the ring out of the box, grabbing Gina's hand and sliding the ring on her finger.

"It's perfect," Rosa agrees. "Don't sell it on Etsy, okay?"

"How much money do you think I could make off of it?" Gina asks curiously. "Ah, never mind. Not gonna sell it, stupid."

Rosa pulls Gina closer by the leather jacket (that belongs to Rosa) that Gina is wearing. Gina throws her arm around Rosa's neck and leans up to meet Rosa's lips in a warm and fierce kiss. A split moment later, a car honks its horn at them and they break away. Gina sticks her middle finger up in the cars direction, and Rosa just has to laugh.

It feels so right. So beautiful and perfect and it's just like something's clicked together. Like they're two magnets that fit together or two pieces of a puzzle that fit side-by-side.

It's a wonderful feeling of ecstasy. 

Rosa pulls her helmet back on and mounts the motorcycle. The sun has fully set, and darkness is about to take the sky. "You're the rest of my life," Rosa says softly under her breath as Gina mounts the bike behind her.

As they take off into the night, Gina throws her left hand into the air. "I'm engaged!" she shouts wildly, clutching at Rosa with the other arm. Rosa just smiles under her helmet. Because Gina Linetti is engaged to  _ her. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for coming to my funeral
> 
> taking dianetti prompts!! send me some @darkrosemind on tumblr!!!


End file.
